Life Goes On
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Korra and Asami realize they can't stay in the Spirit World forever. When they return to Republic City, however, reality sets in and they must deal with the pain and loss they have suffered. With that, their duties, and their new found love for one another, they will be facing some challenging obstacles. [multi-chaptered, takes place after the finale]. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Korra and Asami had been wandering the Spirit World for nearly four days now. The Avatar had so much to show Asami, and she knew that she hadn't even began to experience all of the amazing, beautiful, and mind-boggling things that the unique place had to offer. Korra had managed to keep her mind off of all the lose Asami had had to suffer, while Asami did the same for Korra. It was like they were each other's medicine.

"We should probably go back," Asami said softly, reaching over and grabbing Korra's hand. The smile on the Avatar's face began to fade and she looked away from Asami.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. People will probably be wondering where we are."

"I don't want to go back," The inventor told her, trying to reassure her that this wasn't really a choice either of them had.

"Me either," Korra pulled the two of them down onto the ground where they sat, "This is just so much…nicer. I don't need anyone else, you know?"

Asami smiled brightly and tugged on Korra's hand, "I don't either. But other people need us. Future Industries needs me and the world needs you."

Korra chuckled and gave a small smile, "Well when you put it like that I guess we do need to go back."

"I've loved it. Thank you for the most amazing vacation I've ever had."

"Thank you for the _only_ vacation I've ever had." The two of them laughed, "What was your favorite part?" Korra questioned.

"Well, to be honest the spirits are lovely. They come and go and are so peaceful and sweet. It's like they rushed to see us right when we came. This world—you just can't put the beauty of it into words."

Korra nodded, "Yeah, it never ceases to amaze me. And they may have done just that…"

Asami gave her a confused look before it dawned on her that the spirits would know of the Avatar's arrival, and would want to see who came with her. She blushed before asking, "Will you bring me back?"

"Of course," Korra leaned in and kissed Asami's cheek, "Whenever you want."

Asami smiled and pulled Korra into a tight hug. When they let go, Korra led them through a vast field that brought them back to the portal that led to the physical world. The walk didn't take long, which confused Asami, but nevertheless she was sad when they reached they reached the end.

"Maybe we should stay." Asami told her, rubbing her arm awkwardly and looking down at the blue-eyed girl.

Korra cracked her infamous side grin, "You said yourself we had to go back. I hadn't even realized how long we had been here. Don't worry, when we get back nothing will change."

"Nothing at all?" Asami's face lit up.

"Nothing at all." Korra told her. The CEO leaned down and placed her lips on the Avatar's. The Avatar kissed back with as much passion is she could. After a few moments, the two pulled away to reveal deep blushes on each of their cheeks.

"Alright, then I guess we can go back." Asami said. The two of them stepped into the portal and back to the physical world. It took a few moments, but before long they were sitting in the middle of Republic City.

"Here we are." Korra said glumly, "I guess we should let everyone know that we are okay."

Asami nodded, watching as Korra took stride in front of her. She had to jog a few paces to catch up, and when she did her hand interlocked with Korra's.

"Nothing changes remember?"

"Right," Korra said happily. The two of them made their way back to Air Temple Island, which is where they assumed Tenzin and the others would be. The trip took about half an hour. In that time they were trying to think of a plausible reason for their departure. Asami had come up with a very intricate plan of how the Spirit World needed the Avatar. That there was danger and the spirits were turning dark again. Korra had agreed that that plan of action would result in the least amount of punishment. However, when they reached the Island and Tenzin ran out, face red with anger and worry, Korra blanked entirely on the story.

"Where on Earth have the two of you been?! We have been so worried!" His hands flew up in the air, and he grabbed the two of them to make sure neither of them had been injured in their days of absence.

"Erm," Korra stuttered, "well you see…"

Asami hit Korra with her elbow.

"Oh yeah, Asami wanted a vacation!" Korra exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Her grin was huge and her eyes were hopeful. Asami face-palmed her forehead and muttered out something incoherent.

"The two of you…went on vacation?" Tenzin was surprisingly calm. Seeing that the two of them had left without any notice and had not said when they would return.

Korra's hands dropped and she began to rub her arm nervously.

"Yes," Asami stated before the Avatar had the chance to say anything else, "I had told Korra about how I had wanted to leave and get out of here. That I really needed to be away from all of this, and it was all a bit much for me. Korra had then so kindly offered to take me away—and help me forget about my father and everything for a few days."

Tenzin's eyes softened at the mention of Asami's father, "Oh, well that's… how nice of you Korra. Please, just-next time if you two could warn us before you go off on a vacation…that would be most beneficial." He nodded before spotting the two of the girls hands still intertwined.

Asami blushed nervously while Korra's grin got bigger and bigger, "Yeah," Korra stated simply, watching Tenzin stare at the two of them for a few moments.

His face grew bright and he chuckled, "Well, can't say I didn't see that coming." The man shrugged before turning around, "Come, everyone is wanting to see you all I'm sure. They will be happy to know you are both okay."

"That went better than expected," Korra leaned over and whispered in Asami's ear as Tenzin made his way inside.

"Yeah, way to stick to the plan," The CEO whispered sarcastically.

"Well, I mean…what you said was true wasn't it? "

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then I think that is way better. It's honest and I hope I did get to distract you a little bit."

"You did, thank you." Asami smiled, her hand reaching up and touching Korra's cheek.

After a moment the two of them followed Tenzin inside where they were bombarded with guests and questions. They answered truthfully—after all the lie was a bit ridiculous now that Asami had thought about it. There was no need for it anyway. Korra had distracted her. She had helped her forget about everything for a few days.

Now that they were back though, she couldn't stop thinking about her father. She didn't have a dad or a mom now and that pain was indescribable. She thought about Korra too, and how much must be going through her mind. Asami knew that nightmares still plagued her sleep, maybe not as bad as when she was handicapped, but it was still there. They both had scars, a lot of them. Asami reached out and grabbed Korra's hand. They needed each other if they were ever going to get through this.

**Hey guys, I've decided I want to do a multi-chaptered fanfiction. The story is open when it comes to the direction I will be taking it. So post a review or PM me if you want something to be incorporated in it. This chapter is pretty fluffly, but as you can tell from the last paragraph there will be a lot of obstacles these two have to go through **** .**

**Let me know what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**PxM**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for all the follows/favorites to the story and thank you as well for the reviews I got! I really hope I continue to get good feedback. Here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think!**

The next few days once they arrived back to Republic City were hectic. The couple rarely got to see each other, and when they did it was for a few brief moments where they were changing or getting ready for another event or meeting. One fell asleep before the other got home too, and it seemed like time was working against them. They may have been a little thankful for the distractions at times, however. Being so busy made it so they were too exhausted to be upset, sad, or worried. They weren't thankful that they didn't get to enjoy each other's company though.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Asami and Korra had the day to themselves. The two of them were staying together at Air Temple Island. Korra had said that it didn't matter if they went to Asami's and stayed or if they stayed at Air Temple Island together, she just wanted them to be with one another. After talking and catching up with everyone, Asami didn't want to go back home. It was so big and so empty there. She was afraid that she would be lonely if she were stuck at home with Korra off at some council meeting or some Avatar duty that she always had.

Asami had realized from the few nights they had spent together that Korra slept in. In the Spirit World Asami would be awake an hour or longer before Korra finally stopped snoring and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Today, the CEO was enjoying watching her girlfriend sleep. Korra was so exhausted that she had slept through the nights for the most part. There were a few occasions where she would wake up in a cold sweat and would have to go to the bathroom for a few moments—but it wasn't anything serious enough to wake Asami for. The green-eyed girl watched the Avatar, a soft snore filling the room every time she took a deep breath. Her arm was hastily thrown over Asami's waist, and she wasn't planning on moving it any time soon. It was hard for Asami not to chuckle when she noticed the small puddle of drool forming on the sheet from Korra.

Asami's stomach started to rumble and she decided to wake Korra. She reached out and shook Korra a few times, making her breath catch in her throat. The Avatar woke with a start, her eyes flying open as she immediately pulled herself upright in bed. Asami wasn't sure if she should be worried or laugh, so she did a bit of both.

"Good morning sleepy head." Asami said softly, reaching out and resting her arm on Korra's shoulder.

"Oh, hey good morning," Korra said softly, seeming distant before rubbing her eyes, "You weren't awake long were you?"

"No not too long, but that's okay…I like to watch you sleep." She blushed as she said the words.

Korra finally smiled and looked over at her, "I'm not sure whether I should be creeped out or completely ecstatic about that."

The two of them laughed before Asami started again, "I didn't scare you did I? When I woke you up I mean?"

"Oh no," Korra shook her head and spoke a little too loudly, "I'm great, perfect. I was just dreaming of something weird and it startled me is all."

"What were you dreaming of?" Asami inquired, but that very moment her stomach growled loudly which gave Korra an outing.

"You sound hungry. Let's go grab some breakfast! We have the whole day to ourselves and I think we should treat it like a mini-vacation." Korra raised her eyebrows and smirked seductively.

Asami couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she leaned in and pecked Korra's lips, "Alright, yes I'm hungry. Let's go." She'd let the conversation drop for the moment, but stored it away in the back of her mind for a later time.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her out of bed, into the kitchen. Pema had left them each a plate, which they both snarfed down quickly. Going back for seconds, Korra grabbed Asami a few extra food items before sitting down next to her. Everyone else was off around the Island or at work, leaving the two of them in the kitchen by themselves.

"So how has your week been?" Korra inquired.

Asami bit into the muffin Korra had retrieved for her, "Busy, I had a lot of paper work to get caught up on. Then a lot of meetings…let me tell you I did not miss that. Raiko just seems to want more and more every single time I speak to him and it is utterly exhausting."

The Avatar's hand fell over Asami's soothingly, "He's a bit pushy to say the least," Korra began, "You just gotta tell him how it is. I mean you basically keep this city running. He knows that."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just tell him that it'll take some time. It's not like before when I was drowning myself in work trying not to think about how you-" Asami stopped and fumbled over her words. She looked over and watched as Korra's smile slowly faded and her eyes became cloudy.

"I'm…" Korra paused, "I'm so sorry Asami."

"Korra don't be sorry," Asami told her quickly, mentally hitting herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

"No, stop. I need to apologize." Korra pulled her hands together and fumbled with her fingers nervously. "I should've done it the moment I got back. Or, better, I should've written to you when you wrote to me. I mean…I know I wrote back eventually but I should've written back immediately."

"I know it was hard for you Korra…I couldn't imagine what you must have been going through."

"It was hard. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but that doesn't mean that I had to shut you out like that. You said you would come with me and I should've let you. I wanted you to, but I pushed you away. I should've just let you help me. I was being stupid and stubborn. I'm sorry for wasting three years, that's all. I'm sorry for leaving you here and going off on my own. I just…I know you were trying to cheer me up when you told me all that was going on with you guys, but it really just made me sad because I couldn't do anything. Which was selfish too…I don't know. It was just—it was a bad time for me. I was in a bad, dark place." Korra finished, looking down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with Asami.

Asami reached out and pulled Korra's chin up so she could look at her. Her manicured fingers slid across the Avatar's mocha cheeks, sending a chill down her spine, "I forgive you Korra. I do. I promise you that. I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you felt like you needed to do that on your own, but from now on you don't need to feel that way. I'm here with you, like I've always been. I will always be here for you. "

"I'm grateful for that. Thank you Asami. I'm always here for you too…even if I'm not the best with words, I'm a good listener." Korra grinned sheepishly at her girlfriend.

Asami smiled, "I know you are." Their hands intertwined under the table.

"Thank you for helping me, even when I wasn't here in Republic City. I read all of your letters. Hearing from you made my day better. It made me happy and made me realize that I had someone there for me. I knew then that you really cared, and that's what helped get me through it."

Asami's heart hurt for the girl sitting next to her, "I'm so happy I could help you…even if it wasn't in all the ways I would have, I'm happy I could help at all.

Korra nodded, "You helped more than you'll ever know. When I was here and you took care of me—well I knew you would take care of me. I just didn't want to be a burden."

"You would never be a burden Korra! That's insane!" Asami exclaimed, her grip tightening around Korra's hands.

Korra's cheeks grew red with humiliation, "You say that, but I was like a child. I was supposed to be strong and was supposed to protect everyone and here you were dressing me, bathing me, and combing my hair for me."

Asami's hands ran through Korra's hair, "I would do it all over again. It only made me care more."

Korra gave Asami a small smile, "I'm so happy you care."

"I won't ever stop caring."

**I'm thinking next chapter will be a little fluffy. Then I'll dive into some of Asami's stuff. There will be more after that too. So let me know what you think!**

**PxM**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Korra and Asami decided to take a walk. There had been a comfortable silence that washed over them after the conversation they had concerning Korra leaving for the past three years. It seemed a weight had lifted off of Korra's shoulders, and she was in better spirits after she apologized. Asami was grateful for that, but still remembered this morning when she had woken with a start. She could have brought it up, but decided that she wanted to enjoy this time with Korra. Especially having some much needed alone time together.

The two of them slipped out the back door. The Avatar made sure to hold the door open for Asami, and then placed her hand in the inventor's. Asami gave it a little squeeze as they tread through the grass.

"We can go over by the water." Korra's voice broke through the quiet that had washed over them for the past few minutes. She pointed across part of the island that seemed to be empty, "Past the trees there is a spot where I used to go back when I first got here to get away from everything."

"That sounds nice and peaceful."

They began their journey where they weaved in and out of several bushes. Korra's pace was a little faster than Asami would have liked, and she pulled the inventor behind her. When rocks came jutting out of the uneven ground Asami was forcibly pulled over them, where she would trip and Korra would laugh at her jokingly. The CEO was going to tell Korra to slow down, but she seemed to be enjoying Asami tripping over herself too much.

About five minutes passed before they finally came to the end of the thick brush and Asami was able to get her footing again. Korra let go of her hand to slip off her shoes and then walk into the sand. Asami followed her actions and felt the soft, smooth grains of beach squeeze between her toes. The sun shined brightly down on the two of them. The water was a deep blue, lifting itself on and off the shore. Korra looked at Asami and smiled brightly as she wiggled her toes. "Wana go for a dip?"

"Is that even a question?"

The Avatar gave her signature side grin before stripping down to her bindings and running out towards to water. Asami followed suit and rushed in behind her. The water pushed against their legs as they swam out farther and farther. The CEO had trouble keeping up with Korra, seeing as Korra was waterbending to push herself out farther and farther. "Korra! That's not fair, slow down!" Asami called to her.

Korra finally turned and looked back at Asami. She was a good fifty yards away from her. The Avatar raised her arms and pulled them to herself, watching as a large wave formed behind the CEO and lifted her up and out of the water. A laugh bubbled up in the Korra's throat as she watched Asami's eyes widen and then heard a loud yelp escape her lips. Right before she was going to be pulled under with the wave, Korra pulled her out of the water once again with an even larger wave. This one was able to put Asami right next to her, and Korra reached out and grabbed Asami as she crashed down. Letting the water pull them under, Korra formed a bubble around the two of them, making it so they could take a deep breath in the silence of the water.

Korra watched as Asami's face became red with anger. She couldn't help but burst out into laughter and grab at her stomach. "That was terrifying Korra! Not cool at all! It was especially not funny!" Asami chastised.

Korra wiped at her eyes, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. You were just so far back. Plus, the look on your face was _priceless!_" She began laughing again.

Asami mentally cursed herself for letting a smile envelope on her face, and then not being able to stop herself from laughing along with the waterbender.

"See? You know it was a little funny!"

"Okay maybe a little. I mean…I guess my face was probably funny because I was pulled twenty-five feet up into the air on a humongous wave!"

Korra stopped laughing and reached out and squeezed Asami's arm, "I'm sorry, next time I'll warn you when I'm planning on waterbending you."

"That would be nice!"

"I'm surprised it went as smoothly as it did…especially with you squirming around on top of the water and all."

Asami reached out and punched Korra's arm, "Hey! Like you would've acted any different if you were up there!"

"I just couldn't stand being that far away from you any longer." Korra winked at Asami, a smirk coming across her face. She rubbed her arm, surprised that it stung where Asami had punched her. Taking a closer inspection, she realized that Asami's arms were more toned than she had remembered.

The CEO chucked, "Oh, so you're trying to sweet talk yourself out of this?"

"Depends…is it working?

Asami felt a blush rise up on her cheeks, "I mean…it's not hurting you any. I'll tell you that."

"Good," Korra leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Asami's cheek, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just messing around."

"I know. It was pretty funny so I guess I'll cut you some slack." Asami settled and looked around inside the large bubble Korra had surrounded them with. They had sunk all the way to the bottom of the body of water. Her eyes scanned what surrounded her. There was large coral, crabs, snails, and all different kinds of fish surrounding them on all sides. They swam near the couple as if they weren't there. She couldn't help but commend Korra on the spot she had chosen for the two of them, "This is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it." Korra leaned back and sat against the edge of the bubble, "After your busy week and how hectic everything has been—I thought this would be a nice escape since we can't sneak back to the Spirit World."

Asami sat back and leaned into her, "I love it. It's so thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Of course," Was the Avatar's immediate response.

"Do you come out here a lot?" The inventor reached out and intertwined their fingers.

"I used to a lot, back when I first got here and things weren't so incredibly crazy. I was so used to being alone when I first arrived to Republic City that having all these people around freaked me out quite a bit. That mixed with me not being able to airbend really frustrated me. So I'd swim out as far as I could in the middle of the night. Then when I could barely see the shore I'd pull myself under water, sink to the bottom, and sit there to get away from everything."

Asami felt her heart hurt realizing that Korra had basically been imprisoned since she was a child for being the Avatar. She was kept away from society and even her family. Asami had never really thought how difficult that would have to be for a person. "That must've been a really big change for you." Her voice was soft and understanding.

"It was, but it was a good change. I'm so happy I left that compound. If I hadn't I wouldn't be who I am today, and I wouldn't have met so many people that mean so much to me. I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet you." Korra's blue eyes sparkled as she looked towards Asami.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Asami said sincerely, pressing her forehead to Korra's.

"You don't have to."

**Okay so here's a little fluffy chapter for everyone. I thought it would be nice to break up all of the pain and issues these two have dealt with and show a little bit of a good side. I hope I didn't get too sappy on you! Please review! I'll post another chapter by tomorrow hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

**We have a flashback this chapter! The italicized print is the flashback. Also, since it's the New Year, I decided to make this chapter twice as long as I usually do **** I will be updating within the next few days for you all. I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**PxM**

Korra and Asami had enjoyed the rest of their day off together. After swimming in the ocean for a few hours, they simply lay on the beach and talked, joked, and kissed one another until the sun had set. After watching it disappear from the sky, they had wandered back to the house and found that Pema had left the two of them some food. Their stomach's rumbled as they realized how hungry they both were, and Korra and Asami ate quickly before wandering back to bed.

They had been expecting to have another day to relax but Korra had been contacted in the middle of the night because of a few bandits who had started a massive fire and were breaking in and out of people's houses. It had happened abruptly. The CEO had fallen asleep against the dark-skinned girl's chest. The Avatar's strong arms were wrapped around her protectively and she was snoring softly. Tenzin had come and knocked on the door, waking up Asami. She had gone and answered it, listening as the man explained the situation to her. He felt bad for having to wake Korra up. She looked so peaceful and content in that moment.

Asami had been the one to wake her from her slumber and watch sadly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, kissed Asami's forehead, and left in the middle of the night. After that, Asami knew she would be too worried to fall back asleep. She slipped on some shoes and tiptoed outside, looking across the water at Republic City and anxiously awaiting the return of Korra.

At some point Asami must have dozed off, because when she awoke there was a pillow and a few blankets thrown over her body for warmth. Slowly, she pulled herself up from the ground, wincing at how badly her back had hurt from falling asleep in such an awkward position. Asami gathered up the pillow and blanket and made her way across the courtyard, saying good morning to Tenzin and Pema's children.

Her feet shuffled into the kitchen, and she was met with Pema handing her a glass of tea and grabbing the blanket and pillow from her. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too well. I was waiting for Korra to come back." The inventor told her honestly, "Thank you for the blanket."

"Of course honey," Pema said sweetly, reaching out and giving Asami's shoulder a squeeze.

"Is she back yet?"

"No, not yet, she's only been gone five hours though, and you know how long booking takes."

Asami didn't realize that after Korra had caught the bandits, it would take a few hours for her to get them to prison with the help of Lin. "Thank you," She told Pema, grateful for trying to relieve some of the worry Asami was feeling. She couldn't help but wonder if Korra was alright, seeing as she was exhausted when she had to leave that morning.

As if on cue, Pema and Asami heard a loud crash from outside. The two of them jumped in surprise and Asami set down her tea. There were a few knocks at the door, which seemed strange to both of them. Then Korra slowly opened it, sticking her head in and smiling glumly. She had a loose jacket on as well…but Asami wasn't too concerned with her clothing options at the moment.

"Korra, you're face!" Asami jumped out of her seat, walking to the Avatar and inspecting her bruises. The whole right side of her face was swollen and scraped, with small pieces of glass jutting out, "What on earth happened?! Are you okay?"

Korra let out a shaky breath, "It's just a little bump 'Sami, I'm fine. It'll go away. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Pema pulled her medical kit from the kitchen and set it on the counter, "You ladies can sit here. Take this," She placed the kit in Asami's hands, "Get that taken care of, along with anything else."

"Thank you Pema," Korra's voice was genuine, but there was sadness behind it that Asami did not really understand. The CEO guided the injured girl to the table and sat down beside her, finding some tweezers as she pulled the little shards of glass from Korra's face.

"What happened?" Her hands worked steadily as Korra sat stoic in her seat.

"One of the bandits just knocked me onto the ground. I went face first and well…it didn't go too great. But that's not important."

"It is important—you're hurt-"

"It's been much worse, yea?" She reached out and pulled Asami's hand down, stopping her from her work.

"What is it?" Asami said slowly, realizing Korra had something important to say.

"Listen," She took a deep breath, "The bandits were setting houses on fire. There wasn't any reason behind it. They were just doing it to do it. I got there and they had already done some good damage. Uhm, there was eight of them, and Beifong wasn't there yet. I got four of them and then couldn't find the rest. When I did, they had lit your house on fire." She stopped, looking down at the ground.

Asami put her face in her hands and sighed, "Is it gone?" She hadn't been there since her father had passed. She was too afraid to go back, to face everything. So many memories were in that house, and she was afraid to face a lot of them but _did_ want to eventually. Would she never have the chance to now?

"No, no," Korra spoke quickly, "I stopped them and put the fire out. There was damage. It's not too horrible though. I don't want you to be in there if it's not safe."

"Okay, is my room gone? Can we go there and look?"

Korra was torn. By the look on Asami's face Korra could see that the older girl was close to breaking. The Avatar didn't tell her, but the damage on her house was pretty extreme. Nearly everything was on fire, "Why don't we wait till the fire department makes sure it's safe."

"Oh, okay, I guess that'll work." Asami's voice was cracking, "I'm going to go back to our room, just sit for a while."

Korra watched her turn on her heels and walk away. The Avatar's chest tightened and her stomach hurt watching the one she loved in so much pain. She knew that Asami was already struggling from losing her father right after she had got him back, and this was just one more thing on top of that. She hoped this wouldn't send her over the edge.

Once Asami turned the corner, Korra walked back out front. When she had first arrived back at Air Temple Island this morning, she had landed roughly on the ground because she was attempting to carry so much back with her. This was because when the fire was burning down Asami's house, Korra had gone inside and ended up scrapping together a bunch of metal into a large makeshift box in order to throw as many as Asami's possessions in it as she could.

_The box was nearly full and the smoke was heavy by the time Korra made her way into the hallway. She was about to leave when she saw Hiroshi's room. Without a second thought Korra tried her best to clear the smoke with the airbending and made her way inside the man's room. It seemed as though Asami hadn't been in here at all since he was incarcerated. The fire was covering the door where she had just entered, licking her feet and burning her arms. Quickly, she inspected the room. At first she felt a little bad for going through his things, but then remembered that they would be gone if Korra didn't take them._

_Inside his drawer the blue-eyed girl found a ring. Her stomach twisted as she realized that it belonged to Asami's mother. She also found a picture of Asami's family back from when Asami was just a child. There were dozens of car replicas that she found too, and her box was overflowing but there was still so much left—so much to save for Asami._

_The fire was all around her now though, and she could feel her clothes burning and her skin stinging—so she knew she had to go. She balanced all that she had managed to recover in her arms before breaking through the side wall and earthbending her way down to the street. Lin was there watching her curiously as she collapsed to the ground outside. When she saw what Korra had collected her eyebrows fell back in sympathy._

"_Kid, you're burnt," Lin spoke in the softest voice she could muster. When Korra looked up at her, Lin saw her swollen face and nearly cringed, "And you're face is busted." _

_Korra managed a hoarse laugh, "I'm fine," _

"_No, you aren't. Lin said sternly. _

"_I need to get this back to Asami. I need to tell her what happened." She coughed a few times._

"_You're going to need medical attention, a healer too." _

"_Just let me take this to her, once I do that I'll have somebody fix me up." Lin knew Korra wasn't going to change her mind, and she rubbed her forehead in frustration. _

"_Get this girl some water." Lin yelled. _

"_Can I have a jacket or something? To cover this up?" Korra smiled sheepishly, inspecting her burnt arms and clothes._

_An oversized black jacket was handed to her along with a bottle of water. Lin watched as Korra slid it on, cringing in pain as the cotton touched her raw flesh. Then, after downing the water, Korra quickly stood up and picked up the metal box of items. "I swear," Lin mumbled, "You gotta be careful. She's going to be pissed when she sees those arms."_

"_Not once she sees this stuff." Korra smiled hopefully._

"_You're crazy kid. This is why you don't fall in love."_

"_Or maybe it's the exact reason why you do," The Avatar smiled up at Lin and with a gust of air, she made her way back to Air Temple Island._

Korra rubbed at her arm subconsciously, twinging in pain as the fabric pushed against the burns. She picked up the metal box and made her way to the room Asami and she had been sharing.

When she approached the door, she set the box down and knocked on the door a few times. When no one answered, Korra pushed her ear against the door and heard Asami crying. Without another thought the Avatar opened the door and walked inside.

"Everything is gone!" Asami cried, spotting Korra standing in the doorway. She felt miserable and broken, realizing that her family and possessions had been taken from her. It felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her eyes were burning and her head was pounding and she honestly didn't know if she could take this.

"It's not all gone 'Sami." Korra told her, about to drag in the box from outside.

"My room," Asami asked reaching out and pulling Korra to her, "Is it gone?"

Korra sighed, "Yes," Her voice was soft and caring, not wanting to lie to Asami but not wanting to tell her the truth because it hurt so much.

"What…what about my father's?" Asami said slowly, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"Yes," Korra murmured again.

Sobs racked Asami's body again, and Korra quickly fell onto the bed, pulling the girl to her. She ignored the pain in her arms and wrapped the inventor up tight against her. She stroked Asami's hair, tucking her head into the crook of her neck.

"I just…that's all I had left of him!" Asami's tears dripped against Korra's neck. She couldn't stop the pain she felt inside of her.

"No it's not." Korra told her softly.

"What else is there?! There's nothing left of my father's to remember him by," Her heart ached even more, and Korra speaking this nonsense angered her.

Korra pulled the two of them up into a sitting position on the bed and dragged the metal box into the room using metalbending. Asami slowly sat up, looking first in confusion and then realization at the box. The Avatar watched as Asami quickly scrambled from her grasps and onto the ground.

The CEO pulled each item out with care and utter desperation. Her crying was no longer silent, but loud and reckless as her fingers touched and inspected each possession Korra had retrieved for her.

After everything was out of the box and softly placed onto the floor, Korra sat down silently next to the CEO. Asami leaned over and laid her head down in Korra's lap, tears still streaming down her face as her sobs had now become uneven and labored breaths. The dark skinned girl reached out and ran her fingers through the inventor's hair, softly untangling the knots and watching her closely. She watched as Asami gripped the picture of her mother, her father, and herself in her hands tightly. Her knuckles were white and her hands were shaky.

Neither of them had known how much time had passed, but the sun had eventually set and they were still down on the ground together. "Thank you," Asami whispered.

"I'm sorry." Korra told her, "I'm so sorry for this and everything that has happened. You don't deserve this and I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you through this."

"I know you will. Thank you."

Korra continued to stroke Asami's hair until her breathing finally evened out and she fell asleep, still clutching the picture in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Near the middle of the night, Asami had woken up and pulled herself out of Korra's lap. Her heart still ached and her mind was still going a mile a minute. The picture she had between her fingers made her eyes well up with tears again. _They're both gone. _She thought desperately. The picture was crumpled around the edges and faded, but her family and the love they had for one another was clearly depicted in it. Asami tucked the image into her back pocket and looked around again at all of the items Korra had gotten for her. Although she was saddened this was all that was left, she was also extremely grateful that Korra had managed to get all of these things out for her. There were so many things that reminded her of Hiroshi. And the ring that Korra had gotten of her mother's, well that was more than she could have ever asked for.

Asami looked up at the blue-eyed girl. Her face looked worse than earlier, and there were still shards of glass sticking out. Her sleep looked restless, and although Asami was still sorrowful about what had happened—she couldn't help but worry about Korra.

Softly, Asami reached out and gripped Korra's arm, deciding to wake her and get her face cleaned up before it had the chance to get infected. When her fingers gripped Korra's skin however, the Avatar's eyes jumped open and she yelped in pain.

"Shit!" Korra began, wrapping her arms close to her body and leaning over in pain.

"God Korra I'm sorry!" Asami rushed out, "Are you hurt?! Did I do something?!"

Korra looked up at the girl and saw the worry clouding her big green eyes. "No, no I'm okay. You didn't do anything. It uhm, must have just been a bad dream."

There was a few moments of silence before Asami said, "That wasn't what that was from. You've been having those for a while now and I know what they look like—even if you won't tell me what they are about—I know that's not from a nightmare."

Korra sighed, looking anywhere but Asami's face. She tried to avoid eye contact because she knew she would crack and tell her about the burns if she caught Asami's gaze. Yet again, how did she plan on hiding them for days to come? And when did she plan on getting them looked at? "It's the middle of the night 'Sami. Let's just go to bed, we can talk about all of that tomorrow."

"What's up with this jacket anyway?" Asami completely ignored the Avatar's request. She reached out and tugged on the fabric, causing Korra to flinch as it brushed the burn, "Take it off."

"I don't want to," Korra countered, her tone coming out harsher than she meant it to.

Asami's eyes flickered and for a moment she looked hurt, but then her expression went blank as she reached out and attempted to rip the jacket off of Korra.

"Ow!" Korra yelped again, scrambling away from the girl's grasp. She stood up and clenched her teeth together, attempting to hold in the painful moan that erupted in the back of her throat.

Asami got to her feet, "Korra! What the hell is going on?! Take off that jacket and tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine," Her voice had lost all of its bite. Carefully, Korra slipped her arms out of the jacket and let it drop to the floor. The moonlight casted a blue light on the burns, and the Avatar looked up to see Asami with a hand clamped over her red lips. Her green eyes were red and glazed over as she tried to hold back tears, "It's not as bad as it looks. It doesn't even hurt that bad…after I get a healer to look at them you won't even be able to tell they're there."

Asami wanted to punch her and hug her at the same time. Her feet quickly walked forward until she was only a few inches from Korra. Asami's fingers reached out and brushed the blue water tribe attire that was burned and singed in the corners. When she inspected the back of the outfit, she was astonished it hadn't ripped in half. It was held together by only a few strands of fabric, and the burn marks that replaced the clothing were red and mean.

"I'm alright," Korra told her, but she was shushed as Asami's eyes wandered the rest of Korra's body. Searching inch by inch with a close inspection to see all of the marks on her dark smooth skin, the inventor felt her eyesight blurring with tears.

Without a single word, Asami left the room leaving her girlfriend standing there in the middle of the room staring like an idiot. There was the sound of cabinets opening and closing. Then Asami reappeared in the doorway with the medical kit she had been handling earlier that day.

"Asami…I can just get it healed tomorrow. I know you're tired and today hasn't been the best day. I just want to be there for you."

Her manicured nails intertwined with Korra's as she led her to the edge of the bed and sat her down. The medical kit was popped open and several supplies were pulled out. A strange sense of déjà vu came across Korra as Asami steadily went to work on her wounds. It reminded her of how helpless she was after the poison. She hated that feeling and felt her heart pounding in her ears as she was reminded of the helplessness that had consumed her.

Asami seemed to feel Korra's anxiety and reached out to put a hand on the non-swollen side of her face, "I just want to help. I know you can do it yourself…but you did this for me. I need to fix it the best I can."

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but when she saw the look of guilt written on Asami's face she clamped her jaw closed. The tweezers were out and quickly pulled the rest of the glass from Korra's face. Then there was ointment smeared across the worst of the cuts. Even though Asami knew they would be healed almost completely in the morning with a healer—she felt the need to put something on them.

"Take off your shirt."

Korra thought about making a comment on that statement, but decided that it probably wasn't the best idea in their current situation. With some effort and a little bit of pain—Korra's shaky hands pulled her top off. The moment Asami touched the ointment to one of the burns, Korra groaned in pain. Her teeth gritted against each other as Asami grazed another one of the burns. She groaned again, this time a louder one, and Asami pulled away for a moment.

"There's so many," Her voice was soft and there was so much pain in those three words.

"They'll be gone by midday tomorrow."

"No, there's one on your back that's really bad. And there's some of that stupid jacket fabric stuck in it."

Korra chuckled, "A jacket seemed like a good idea at the time."

Asami stomped her foot, obviously not enjoying Korra trying to crack a joke under the current circumstances.

"Hey," Korra said softly, "Come on 'Sami. It's okay. Give me the ointment, I'll put it on."

"No, you did this because of me. I'm fixing this."

Asami leaned behind Korra and pulled some fabric out of one of the burns, causing Korra to flinch. Then, she quickly rubbed the ointment on it before placing a piece of gauze across it to keep it protected. She continued these actions on the rest of the burns on Korra's arms.

"The back is the worst one, and people don't see that really." Korra said, trying to make her feel better, "Please, please don't have that look on your face." Her heart was hurting as she looked up at Asami.

"Get this look off my face?" The CEO's voice was rising, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Calm down!" Korra reached out and grabbed Asami's wrist, "Please, this isn't because of you. This is because of those stupid bandits."

"You shouldn't have gone into my house when it was on fire!"

"What did you want me to do?! Leave everything there when I could've gotten to it?! Do you realize how much worse that would've hurt you? I can't stand you hurting Asami!"

"I-I…I don't know what I wanted you to do! I don't want you in this pain though! I can see it on your face how badly these burns are."

"It's really not that bad, okay?" Korra grabbed Asami's other wrist and pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine. I would've done it again in a heartbeat. I couldn't let you lose everything."

"I have you," Asami whispered, wrapping her arms around Korra softly, trying not to hit the burns, "You are everything to me."

"I'm here aren't I? And I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't ever leave you."

"Will you talk to me…please tell me what's wrong? Your nightmares I mean, and don't sugarcoat how badly this hurts." Asami's hands ran up the gauze now covering Korra's arms.

"I will tell you…but you're hurting right now, and you won't ever let anyone take care of you. Let me take care of you. Please? Just take today off and lay with me in bed, talk to me and tell me everything you want to."

Asami nodded her head, and let Korra lead her into bed where the two of them got under the covers. The CEO leaned into Korra and rested her head on her chest, listening to her strong and steady heartbeat.

"Tell me about your mother, please?" Korra's voice was soft and sincere, "Tell me everything."

Asami's eyes lit up as she thought back to her fondest memories of her mother and her…

**Next chapter…should it be fluff? Should it be dealing with Korra's nightmares? Let me know what you think. I'm thinking breaking up all the issues is probably the best idea. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!**

**PxM**


	6. Chapter 6

The night had gone on much smoother after Korra had talked Asami down. Korra's burns were patched and tended to, and she was lying on the bed with Asami wrapped in her arms. Korra had finally coaxed Asami into talking to her about how she was feeling not having either of her parents. The conversation had been awfully awkward at first. Frankly, Asami didn't know how to put her emotions into words—she didn't know how to say how abandoned it made her feel, or how much she regretted not answering her father's letters even if he was wrong, or how painful it was to think that her home wasn't completely intact.

Once she started though, she couldn't stop. Everything was cried and yelled and spoken to Korra about everything that had been bothering Asami and hurting her inside. Korra didn't say a word, she just listened. She waited until Asami finally calmed down and fell asleep against her to finally let a single tear fall down her face. She wanted to help Asami—she knew she wasn't good at talking, and this was the best she could do. She just hoped that it was enough for the CEO.

The next morning Korra had surprisingly been the first person to wake up. Asami always woke up before her and ended up forcing her to get out of bed after the green-eyed girl stayed there in silence for a good few minutes. She knew that Asami had had a rough night and was exhausted, so it would make sense that she would need some sleep.

Korra slipped out from under Asami. She placed a pillow in Asami's arms and pulled the comforter up around her chin, making sure not to stir her from her sleep. Then, after slipping on a shirt, she made her way to the kitchen to pour them some tea.

"Korra?" The Avatar nearly jumped ten feet in the air as a hand gripped her shoulders by shock. Her head whipped around to meet Kya staring at her, a confused look etched into her face.

"Oh Kya hi!"

"What's up with the gauze pads if you don't mind me asking?" The older lady reached out and poked one of the pieces on Korra's arms, causing her to flinch.

Korra chuckled, "I got burnt up a little bit yesterday and Asami insisted that she patch me up before I looked at a healer. Would you mind maybe helping me out?"

Kya nodded, "Of course! Why don't we go grab something to eat and we can do it right afterwards?"

"That sounds good!" Korra flashed her sideways grin before following Kya into the kitchen. As they entered, they were met with Pema, Tenzin, and Jinora all sitting down, "Hey guys, where's Ikki and Meelo?"

Jinora looked up and met Korra's gaze, "Off somewhere on their air scooters I think."

"Why aren't you on your air scooter then?" Korra sat down next to the young airbending master.

"Because air scooters are for kids! I'm not a kid! I have to study all this stuff too," She picked up a large book and shoved it at Korra, trying to get the Avatar to see her predicament.

"Well…if I do remember correctly, I came here when I was 17. Wasn't I 17 Tenzin?"

Tenzin looked over at her and smiled, understanding where she was going with this, "Yes that is correct."

"And…I'm pretty sure I air scootered with all of you guys and whipped up on you then. You're not that old yet, and just because you have to learn all this stuff doesn't mean you can't have a little fun too!"

Jinora looked hard at Korra and then down at her book again, "I mean…I do miss hanging around them. Even though they are majorly annoying sometimes."

"Asami still hangs around me even though I'm majorly annoying all the time."

"That's true,"

"Hey!" Korra slapped Jinora's arm, "You aren't supposed to agree with that!"

Jinora laughed and got up from her seat, leaving the book on the counter, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're right though, I'm going to go play with them. Thanks Korra!" The young girl whipped out an air scooter and nearly knocked the table over as she sped out of the room.

"No airbending in the—oh never mind!" Tenzin rubbed his hand against his forehead.

"Thank you Korra, that was sweet of you. How are you feeling?" Pema piped up.

"Not a problem, I bet you wish I was that focused back when I got here huh Tenzin?"

Tenzin laughed, "Actually, I enjoyed how interesting you kept everything."

"I try my hardest!"

"It doesn't seem like the swelling has gone down at all," Pema cut in. She got to her feet to get a closer look.

"Well…Asami didn't get out all the glass until a couple hours ago. It was a rough night with all that happened yesterday."

Pema was about to question all of the events of yesterday when Korra coughed awkwardly and walked towards Kya "Are you about done?"

"Oh thanks for letting me enjoy my breakfast!" Kya began, pointing to the food that still covered half her plate.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Korra began, "While you finish, I'm going to run Asami some food and tea!"

"You gotta eat too," Kya told her, and watched as Korra grabbed a fistful of eggs and shoveled them down her throat.

"There ya go." She swallowed and burped, watching in delight as Tenzin rubbed his forehead once again, "I'll be right back!"

With that the Avatar shoveled a few spoonfuls of eggs onto a plate along with some fruit. She also poured a cup of tea and then quickly made her way back to Asami and her room. When she slid open the door, she saw the CEO still soundly asleep on the bed. Careful not to wake her, Korra set the plate down beside her on the mattress and the tea on the nightstand. She leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair out of Asami's face, enjoying how peaceful and serene she looked in that particular moment. Sighing more to herself than anyone, she realized how content she would be to just watch her sleep—here in this sleep she was happy and not so terribly depressed about all of the loss she has had to endure.

Her soft lips pressed to Asami's forehead before she quickly made her way back to the kitchen. By this time Kya had eaten the rest of her food and was waiting for Korra, "You tell me to hurry and then you spend about twenty minutes googly-eyeing that girl why she's sleeping."

"I thought I'd have a solid thirty minutes at the rate you were eating!" Korra shot back. The two looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, let's go get these things healed up. It looks like there's quite a bit. How did this happen anyways?"

Korra took a deep breath, not really wanting to tell Kya but realizing that she probably should have an answer if she was going to heal her, "It's a funny story actually…"

**Okay, just decided to write a little chapter to break up everything. I may do another fluffy chapter after this—because I wasn't completely off the topic of all that Asami is going through. I don't really want to dive straight into Korra's right away either. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please Review!**

**PxM**


	7. Chapter 7

"See 'Sami? I told you! You can't even tell!" Korra stood in front of the CEO pulling up her shirt to do a full 360 and revealing her arms to her. The burns were gone now other than a pink scar on her back about the size of a fist and a scar on her right upper arm, where she had hit the flame straight on.

"You're scarred though," Asami said softly, reaching out and brushing the pink skin on Korra's back and arms.

"Those are battle wounds." Her voice was almost excited, "I think they look pretty cool."

"I can't believe you scarred yourself trying to get these things for me. They're material items…what if your face had been burnt?"

"Then my face would have been burnt…?" Her eyebrows went up in question. Clearly Korra did not think twice about the decision she had made to go into the Sato mansion.

"I don't need you getting hurt for me you know!? I don't need you to endanger yourself for me." Asami's voice may have come out harsher than she wanted it to, but she couldn't stand the idea of Korra putting herself in harm's way just for Asami's benefit.

"Hey, it wasn't like that." Korra's voice became gentle, and she reached out for Asami's hands, "I didn't think about getting hurt. It was just…I couldn't let you lose all of those things. I know they meant a lot to you. Those memories, I knew you needed them. You were hurting, and I didn't know how to help—then I saw your house burning and I thought that was the only way I knew how to make this situation more bearable for you."

Asami's eyes looked downcast, "You didn't even think about getting hurt. That's what scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't think twice about yourself if it meant helping me…helping anyone for that matter."

"I'm the Avatar Asami, that's what I'm supposed to do. That's how I am. It is how I've always been."

"What happens if you don't think about it and you get yourself killed?" Her voice rose suddenly and there was a bite to it. She stood up and let go of Korra's hands, walking to the corner of the room.

"That's not going to happen 'Sami. I've always tried to protect people and make them happy, yes you especially, and I may get a few bumps and bruises but I always turn out alright."

"What if one day you don't?!" The CEO wrapped her arms around herself. After waking up this morning to breakfast in bed and tea on her nightstand, she became suddenly aware of how Korra was all she had left in this world. She understood just how deeply she loved Korra. It was a moment of clarity, realizing that if she lost Korra she wouldn't have anything left to live for. That shook her to her core as she thought about how much danger Korra was in, how she had to save the world and its entire people, how she always put other's safety and wants before her own.

"'Sami-" Korra began, but she was quickly cut off.

"I just need to be alone." The green-eyed girl kept her back to the Avatar, tears filling her eyes as the idea of loss over flooded her senses.

"Okay," Korra sighed, "But I'll always come back for you. You're all that matters, you know?"

Asami heard the door close and finally allowed her legs to give out. She felt tears streaming steadily down her face. Her body shook as she cried hard once more. Everyone she loved always left, would Korra be gone one day too?

The moment Korra walked out of her room, a multitude of emotions flooded her senses. She couldn't quite name a lot of them—but for some reason anger was at the forefront. She felt her eyebrows push together, her eyes narrow, and she ran down the hallway of the house. Tenzin, Pema, and Kya had yelled something to try and get her attention, but she didn't bother to stop. All she knew was that she needed to get out. The walls felt like they were closing in.

She ran until her legs burned and wound up at the beach where she had taken Asami not but a few days ago. Asami. She thought things were going to be okay after last night—she was telling Korra everything, opening up to her and sharing what all had bothered her. Korra had never been one of the things Asami had brought up. And since when did Asami feel the right to be mad at something Korra couldn't help? Korra never asked to be the Avatar, she was born with it and it was thrust upon her.

She had been taken from her family and shoved into an establishment where all she knew was training, bending, and training again. She saw her parent's once a week for a few hours at a time. She was so alone. She knew how Asami felt…she had felt that alone back when the poison had taken her legs from her and for the first seventeen years of her life before she escaped to Republic City. Asami had helped her and Korra thought she had returned the favor, but now she was just confused and angry and _hurt _because all she had ever tried to do was keep Asami safe and make sure that she wasn't alone.

Korra screamed, she screamed so hard her throat burned. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she fell to her back, enjoying the feeling of the wind leaving her chest. What would Asami do if she realized just how badly her enemies had scarred her? What would she say if she knew that nightmares plagued her sleep every night? _She can't do this_ Korra thought. It was too much for her. Korra was too much to handle—there was too much baggage that came along with being with the Avatar. She never wanted Asami to feel so hurt ever again.

**A/N: I really appreciate all of the great feedback on this story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed****. Someone mentioned that they wanted this to be at least 10 chapters, and I would love to do 10, maybe even more depending on what I can think up. Hopefully a few of you weren't expecting this, which is what I was going for. I thought that Asami would need to deal with the idea of Korra being in danger a lot—and that that might scare her more than she would've first imagined. **

**Let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days!**

**Thanks**

**PxM**


	8. Chapter 8

Asami wasn't sure how long she had been on the floor of her bedroom before she pulled herself up and wiped away the rest of her tears. She wandered to the bathroom and washed her face before applying a fresh coat of makeup. Her breaths were still a little shaky, but through the flood of emotions she had just dealt with, she was thankful that she had somehow come to a conclusion.

Korra was still here. Korra loved her. Korra would do anything for her (she realized this quite honestly much earlier, probably about the same time she came home with burns all over). Korra would always try to come back to her. She knew it wasn't a guarantee that she always would, but then again there was no guarantees about anything in life.

She felt horrible for kicking Korra out. She knew that Korra was just trying to do the right thing, to keep Asami as happy and protected as she could. The CEO's only hope was that she hadn't hurt Korra to where the Avatar would cut her off. After she explained everything to her, maybe the Korra would see where she was coming from.

Asami left her room and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. The whole building seemed empty, which was confusing to her as it looked to be about dinner time. When she went out the back door, she saw Pema sitting on the steps. "Pema?"

"Oh Asami," The woman looked up, a bit startled, "Have you seen Korra by chance?"

"No, is everything alright?" By this point she knew it was probably a stupid question, but she asked it nonetheless.

"We haven't seen her since before lunch. She came through the house—well flustered to say the least and barged out the back door. We haven't seen her since. I don't mean to worry so much but she seemed a bit off is all."

Asami felt her stomach drop. Of course she was a bit off. "I haven't seen her. I'll go look for her though."

"It's getting late. It'll probably get dark soon." Pema reached out and gripped Asami's hand.

"I think I may know where she went off to." Asami gave Pema's fingers a gentle squeeze before releasing them and running off towards the woods. The only place she could think of where Korra would run to is the place Korra had taken her not too long ago. Up on the beach where the blue-eyed girl knew she could be alone was probably the only place she felt she could have some time to think and get away from everything.

Asami had been running quite a while by the time she cleared the trees and made it to the sand. Her legs were burning and her heart was pounding against her chest. The sun had nearly set leaving the moon to take its place. The CEO walked against the sand close to the water, watching the blue come up to her feet and then drift back into itself.

Asami felt her legs break out into a sprint once again when she saw a figure curled up on the ground, their knees pulled against their chest, "Korra, is that you?" She called.

She reached the Avatar a few moments later, dropping down to her knees and running her hands across Korra's cheeks. She could see the swelling under her eyes from crying, and internally cringed at the idea of hurting Korra so badly, "Korra," She began. The Avatar's eyes were closed, her breaths even as her chest slowly raised and lowered. Asami realized she had fallen asleep. She gently pulled Korra against her, leaning the Avatar into her side and dragging some stray hairs out of her face and behind her ear.

The motion awoke Korra with a start, making her jump in Asami's arms and pull back quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Asami's eyebrows furrowed together, her lips turning down into a worried frown.

"I'm fine." Korra began quickly, sniffing and wiping at her nose. She pulled herself up and sat against the sand a few inches from Asami.

"Are you really?" Her manicured hands reached out and lightly touched dark skin. Korra felt goosebumps against her arm but refused to let herself lean into the touch.

"Yes, I really am."

"I need to explain myself."

Korra nodded.

Asami took a deep breath, realizing that Korra had turned herself off for the time being, and that talking to her would not be as easy as it could be. Her mind flooded of things to say. She couldn't find a way to put all of what she was feeling into words. "I'm just scared is all."

Korra nearly scoffed, "What do you have to be scared of?"

"Losing you,"

"I already told you-"

"You can't promise me that because even you yourself know that one day you may not be able to come back." Asami sputtered quickly.

Korra sighed, her eyes beginning to burn again, "I would do whatever it takes…whatever I possibly could to come back to you. I don't want you to feel that hurt again, that pain of being alone. I want to always be there with you."

"I know you do…it's just you're it for me."

"You are all I have too you know." Korra looked up into green-eyes.

"You still have a family. My parents are gone. They're dead."

"My family is your family." Korra looked back out at the water, "Even though they seem like strangers to me at times."

Asami reached out once more and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders, "I'm not sure I understand." Korra stayed silent for a few moments like she was zoned out and in deep thought. Asami had to pull her closer and run her hand against her arm to get Korra to come back to her.

"For almost seventeen years all I did was train. I wasn't with my parents during that time. I had to be guarded and protected and my parents couldn't provide that the way that they had to. They came every few days to see me, but it wasn't like how it was supposed to be."

Asami's throat clenched as she thought about what Korra was saying. In simple terms—Korra was kept from her parents, she was kept from people just to ensure that she was the best Avatar she could be. "That's not fair you know."

"I know,"

"You're Korra first, not the Avatar."

"Some people don't see it that way."

"But…I do." She looked down and met her blue eyes, "I care about Korra. I know your parents do to—I know they would do whatever they needed to just to ensure your safety. That's probably the only reason they ever agreed to something so extensive."

"I don't doubt they don't love me, it's just sometimes I don't know what to say, how to act. I don't feel that way when I'm with you. When I'm with you I don't feel like I need to say something or that I'm not acting how I should be. I just feel like I'm me, like I'm Korra."

Asami hugged Korra, squeezing her tightly against her. She got it now, she got that Korra felt alone too, in a much different way but still very alone. Korra knew how she felt and sympathized with her. Guilt flooded Asami at the way she acted towards the Avatar hours earlier, "I'm so sorry. I can't lose you though, okay? I shouldn't have gotten mad earlier because you didn't do anything wrong and I don't want you to change a thing. You're perfect to me Korra. I had a moment there where I was terrified and heartbroken and I took it out on you. I love you, you know that? I do."

Korra's voice came out softer than she meant it to, "I love you too."

"That's why it hurts so badly when you don't talk to me or confide in me. When you have your nightmares or you're scared or feeling alone, I need to know that. You're all I have left and I can't lose you or any part of you. You have to let me in, 100% in. I want to, no-I need to know everything."

Korra was silent for a long time while Asami waited patiently, still holding her tightly in her grasps, "I just…I don't want you worrying. I don't want you to feel like I'm a head case or I'm crazy. I can't stand the idea of me being too much for you to handle. I already feel like you've been through enough."

Asami sighed, "I won't ever think that way of you. I love you too much. I need to know because I need to help. If you don't tell me how do you expect any of this to get better?"

"I don't know 'Sami,"

"Korra," Asami reached out and lifted the Avatar's chin to meet her eyes, "I don't want you to keep things from me because you don't think I can handle them. Yes…I do admit I went a bit off the edge today, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know you could even fathom how I was feeling, and now that I do I feel so stupid for making you leave. Heck I feel stupid for making you leave anyways because all you wanted to do was be there for me and not let me be alone."

Korra chuckled, "Maybe we're just really used to it sometimes. Being alone I mean."

Asami smiled, "Maybe, but we don't need to be alone ever again. We have each other now."

Korra nodded, "I'll try to tell you. Sometimes I wake up and don't even remember the dreams anyways. That's when they aren't so bad though. If I get a bad one…I'll try to tell you if you're awake."

"No, wake me up."

"You barely get any sleep as is with the company-"

"Wake me up."

Korra nodded.

"Thank you."

Korra stared at her girlfriend for a few minutes, "I love you a lot." It was simple, and Asami thought it was kind of funny how the term 'a lot' made such a difference to her. It wasn't just 'I love you', and it somehow was a big deal to the CEO.

"I love you too, so much it hurts."

"Why do you always have to outdo me like that?" Korra looked up at her and smiled.

Asami huffed, "What on Earth do you mean?"

"The way you say it always sounds better." Korra threw her hands in the air, "Now 'a lot' sounds amateur when compared to 'so much it hurts'!"

"I think 'a lot' is perfect. It means much more to me than you'd think."

Korra felt her lips moving up into a grin, "Hmph, fine. But from now on I'll try to think of more eloquent and sophisticated ways like how you say it, you fancy schmancy CEO!"

Asami laughed, "It's not my fault I'm an urbane woman!" Korra laughed again but Asami continued, "No, really Korra. 'A lot' is perfect for me. I know how much you mean." Korra felt herself fall back against Asami's chest. Her arms wrapped around the green-eyed girls waist and she relaxed at her warmth.

"I'm gonna try to tell you everything. I really am."

"I know Korra. I love you."

**Okay! Sorry this chapter took a little while longer to update. I actually wrote most of this the other night but hadn't gotten around to re-reading it and making sure I liked it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas! In the next few chapters we will hopefully be able to get an idea of those nightmares Korra has been dealing with. Once again thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed the story!**

**PxM**


	9. Chapter 9

The moon shined brightly up in the sky. Korra and Asami were sprawled out on their backs against the wet sand. At some point Asami had fallen asleep with her head against Korra. The Avatar stayed flat against her back, running her hands through the heiress's hair and gazing up at the stars. She had realized at some point that she would have to completely open up to Asami, but she was hoping that she would have more time to get over some things by herself.

As Korra gazed down at Asami, she came to the conclusion that Asami would not leave. Maybe Korra had a lot of baggage, but after their conversation earlier Korra felt as though they had established some things. They were both going through a lot and they needed each other a lot more than they led on. They were each other's rocks.

Korra had always wanted to be the strong one, the one who always sheltered Asami and kept her safe. When Asami told her she knew about the nightmares—not the specifics, but that she knew—Korra had come to the frightening conclusion that in this instance she could not be the strong one.

She continued to mindlessly play with Asami's hair until much later in the night. The Avatar's eyes grew heavy but she stayed awake. Asami looked so peaceful and happy, just like she had when Korra had brought her breakfast that morning. Korra sighed. She really didn't want to have anything else to deal with tonight. If she could just make it through the night without having any nightmares, they could address this at a later time. Korra could sleep tomorrow when Asami was buried in her work, and this would prolong the inevitable conversation Korra was dreading to have about the details of the night terrors.

Asami suddenly stirred against the water tribe girl's chest. Korra looked down sleepily at her, pulling her fingers from the mess of curls that was Asami's hair. "Korra?" She mumbled softly, her eyes half lidded as she stared up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah 'Sami?"

"I think we need to get back. I forgot to tell you that everyone was looking for you when I came out here to get you."

"Oh," Korra pulled herself up onto her forearms.

"Yeah they said you had left a little—abruptly."

Korra sighed, "Uhm…I was just a little frustrated is all."

"I'm sorry," The CEO's face grew sorrowful and guilty.

"Don't apologize. Everything is good now, yeah?" Korra reached out and gripped Asami's shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze.

"Yeah," Asami nodded in agreement, pulling herself up into a seated position but still only a few inches form Korra's face. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Korra's lips.

Korra smiled brightly and quickly jumped to her feet. She wrapped Asami in her arms and lifted her up bridal style. Asami cried out in surprise, laughing before she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. The CEO leaned into the Avatar's shoulder and enjoying the feeling of their skins on one another's.

Korra walked quickly through the brush, tripping a few times in the dark as she tried to make her way back. She supposed she could have set Asami down and used some firebending to guide her, but the way Asami was nestled up against her made her not think twice about the fire.

Korra eventually stumbled back to Air Temple Island, where she finally set Asami down. Asami was still giggling at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Korra from behind. They made their way up the steps and Asami moved up to hold Korra's hand. When the two of them slipped into the kitchen, they were met with Tenzin, Pema, Kya, Bumi, and all the kids sitting at the table.

"There you two are!" Meelo yelled loudly, "We have been worried sick to where you have wandered off to in the middle of the night!" He pointed his finger accusingly at them.

"Sorry," Korra started, "I was out on the beach and Asami found me and well…we kind of fell asleep."

Tenzin rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath, "I know you are both adults now, but I couldn't help but worry after Pema said you left in such haste this morning. Are you alright?"

Korra stiffened a bit as she realized that everyone knew of her almost melt-down that morning. She didn't think so many people would notice her storming off after Asami had kicked her out of her room, "Yes, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"We were just checking in. I'm happy Asami was able to find you." Pema said softly, "It seems like you are in…a better mood now?"

Korra couldn't help but smile a little as she listened to Pema's wording. The woman must've known Asami and Korra had gotten into a fight. It was quite obvious now that Korra thinks about how she acted this morning. Now Pema was trying to casually ask if the two of them had made up. "Yes, I guess I'm in a better mood now. Thanks Pema, and thanks for caring." Korra told her.

"How are you feeling?" Kya piped in, "After the healing session this morning? I'm sure you're tired."

"I'm doing great actually, thanks again for this morning!" Korra said gratefully.

"Wait, why did you need a healing session?" Bumi piped in, looking up at Korra, "Did you do something cool that I missed out on?!"

"It was pretty amazing actually. What she did was cool and amazing." Asami cut in before Korra could answer. She looked over at Korra, appreciation and love in her eyes.

"Well, what was it?!" His voice was eager.

"I take that back Kya, I'm actually feeling pretty beat. I think being out on the beach all day got to me. I think Asami and I are going to call it a night!"

"Hey wait no! That's not fair!" Bumi yelled at them as Korra pulled Asami down the hallway. The two of them laughed as they burst through the door into Korra's room.

"Are you really tired?" Asami asked, closing the door behind her.

"Nope," Korra smirked and leaned in to press her lips against Asami's in a smoldering kiss.

**Thank you all for the positive feedback! I already started writing the next chapter. So it'll be up in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 10

Asami woke happily from her sleep sometime the next morning. She rolled over, the sheets tangles through her legs, and reached her arm out towards Korra. She was surprised when all she felt were a few stray pillows. Asami rolled back over, huffing and a little bit upset that Korra had woken up before her. She was usually the one to wake up first, and now this had happened twice and Asami was quite frustrated. She lay back on the bed a few more moments before getting up and dressing herself for the day. Today she would have to visit Future Industries. It was guaranteed a lot of paperwork would be waiting for her when she arrived, not to mention there would be several meetings and phone calls she would have to deal with.

Asami made her way through the kitchen, saying good morning to Tenzin and his family before making her way out front. She was relieved and happy to see Korra standing outside practicing bending techniques.

"Look at you," The CEO walked out to meet her girlfriend, "being a hot shot and waking up before me so you can start training early." She kissed Korra on the cheek lightly.

Korra looked back at her and smiled warmly, "Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."

"That's okay! You couldn't have gotten much sleep last night though," Asami commented, causing a blush to creep up on Korra's cheeks.

The Avatar cleared her throat a few times, "Yeah uhm, well I just…wasn't very tired!"

"Are you feeling alright? You must be exhausted." Asami's tone changed drastically as she noticed the bags under the bender's eyes.

She watched as a nervous grin plastered Korra's face, "I'm perfect 'Sami. I told you I'd talk to you remember?"

"Okay, yeah I remember. Well I'm going in to the office today. If you need me you know where to find me. Maybe we can grab some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good to me."

"Fantastic. Have a great day."

Korra pressed a light kiss to Asami's lips before returning to her practice. Asami strayed for a few moments and watched the intricate way her hands moved and how smoothly her body went from one position to the next. Then, realizing she had been gawking, she quickly sped off, her heels clicking against the stone.

Once Asami was out of view, Korra let her figure slump. Honestly, she was too afraid to go to sleep last night. She didn't want to tell Asami about her nightmares. She never wanted to address the problem for that matter. Korra's way of thinking wasn't the best and she knew that, but she decided that if she didn't fall asleep last night there would be no nightmares to ask about. That way she kept her promise.

Fatigue was starting to set in on her however, and she decided that she had trained enough for the time being. Korra made her way inside and ended up sitting next to Jinora on the couch. Jinora was entranced in a book, barely taking notice of Korra as she settled in by her. After a while Korra had realized that sitting in dead silence was probably not the best way to stay awake, but she wasn't awake enough to do much else. She found herself grabbing a book from the stack in front of Jinora and trying to read it.

It was extremely boring as well, Korra decided. She thought about heading out to see Asami, but she realized that Asami had only been at work for maybe an hour or two at this point. There is no chance the girl would want to go to lunch already. At some point, she had dozed off on the couch, her head tipped back and a soft snore leaving her lips.

After Jinora had finished reading, she looked over at Korra amusingly. The young airbending master grabbed the book, which has somehow wound up on Korra's face and set it down before she grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She laid the pillow down and draped the blanket over Korra before softly pulling Korra into a lying position on the couch. "I'm not that boring Korra." Jinora chastised. She put a bookmark in the book Korra was reading in case the Avatar decided to continue it once she woke up and then made her way out of the room.

Asami looked up at the clock, surprised to see it was already 7:30 at night. Korra still hadn't shown up and the engineer was worried. She decided to call it a night and made her way back to Air Temple Island to see what had kept Korra so busy all day.

Her feet stepped off the boat about half an hour later. Assuming everyone was finishing up dinner at this time, Asami made her way into the kitchen.

"Asami you're home!" Ikki chanted as the woman stepped into the room. Asami smiled warmly and gave the girl a gently hug. Shortly after, the CEO searched for Korra. When she realized that the girl was not there, she frowned slightly.

"Are you looking for Korra?" Pema asked.

"Yes I am. I was supposed to meet her for lunch but she never came, so I was wondering where she was."

"That's why she was trying to stay awake so bad." Pema chuckled, "She was trying to stay up so she could go to lunch."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I heard Korra this morning at about 3 am. She was walking through the house and messing with things, reading books, and eating a bunch of food. I don't think she ever got any sleep. It's no wonder once you left she nearly passed out on the couch where Jinora was sitting."

"She started reading and then, plop! She sprawled out on the couch, her book pressed against her face." Jinora said, waving her hands around so they could get the full effect.

"She didn't sleep at all?" Asami asked in order to confirm the statement.

"I don't know how she could have."

Asami felt her heart begin to ache. Korra didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid of the nightmares. Not only that, but Korra was afraid to have the nightmares because then she would have to talk about them. The engineer has learned from experience that Korra will not admit to vulnerability easily.

"Is she still on the couch?" Asami said after several moments of silence.

"Tenzin moved her to the bedroom."

Asami looked at Tenzin's gratefully, and Tenzin gave her a small smile of his own. "Thank you guys," She told them before bidding farewell. Then she walked the short distance to Korra's room and gently slipped inside.

Korra was sprawled out on the bed, her stomach pressed against the mattress with her face turned to one side. A soft snore filled the room, and Asami smiled. She hadn't seen Korra peacefully sleeping like this in a long time. Satisfied, Asami reached out and brushed some hair from the Avatar's face and tucked it behind her ear. Her fingers traced her dark skin as she watched Korra stir slightly.

"Shoot," Asami mumbled. She hadn't wanted to wake her. Korra's hand slowly slid from its spot on the bed and made its way to Asami's arms. Gently, she pulled Asami towards her. Asami kicked off her shoes and slid into bed next to Korra. Korra's strong arms wrapped themselves around Asami's waist and pulled her up against her chest. Her head found itself on the engineer's shoulders before a soft sight of contentment escaped her lips, "I didn't mean to wake you." She told Korra softly, relaxing under the girls touch and closing her eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you today." Korra responded.

"Oh no, that's no big deal. I wish you would've told me you couldn't sleep…or that you didn't want to. I'm here you know."

"I know you're here. Ends up even if I don't want to sleep I'll still end up crashing."

"I'm here tonight. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you,"

It wasn't long until both of their breathing evened out and they fell asleep.

Asami didn't know how long the two of them had been asleep before she felt Korra's arm leave her waist. Slowly, the engineer rolled over and watched intently as Korra curled up in a little ball, her eyebrows pushing together and her lips turned down, quivering slightly.

A bit unsure of what to do, Asami reached out and gently brushed her fingers against her cheeks. Korra flinched at the touch and involuntarily swatted at Asami's hand.

"Korra," Asami spoke softly. The engineer moved in closer to the Avatar until she was only a few inches away from her face. She watched sadly as she tried to think of a way to deal with Korra's nightmare. Deciding that there was no other option, Asami reached out and gently shook Korra's arms, "Wake up," She told her softly.

"Stop it," Korra said softly, her voice desperate, "Leave us alone."

"Korra, it's me. It's Asami I'm right here." She shook her a little bit harder, desperate to wake her.

Korra's eyes shot open. Her body jerked upward harshly into a seated position, and her breaths came out ragged. Tears were now steadily streaming down both of her cheeks. Asami sat up next to her, the CEO's hand finding its place on her back as it began rubbing gentle circles. "Shhh, it's okay. You're okay." She soothed.

Asami rubbed at her girlfriend's back and gently calmed her for quite some time. After Korra had the chance to catch her breath she looked up to meet Asami's eyes. Manicured nails reached out and wiped at the wet tears streaming down the Avatar's mocha skin.

Korra reached up and rested her hand against Asami's cheek. "I'm okay," Korra nodded, "You're here?"

Asami looked at her curiously, "Of course I'm here Korra. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Korra nodded again, "I know," she looked down at the mattress, sniffing a few times. "I just…" She trailed off, unsure of how to say what she wanted.

Asami reached out and tilted her chin up so green eyes could meet blue. "Talk to me Korra."

Her eyes began to water again, "I-I-" A noise escaped from the back of Korra's throat and her head fell back down towards her lap, "I don't know how to." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Asami felt her throat tighten and her eyes began to burn. She pushed back the feeling and brought both of her hands up to Korra's face, "Yes you do." She started softly, "I know it's hard, and that you're scared. I know you don't want to be, but you can't help it. It's okay though. I'm going to help. We're going to get through this because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We have each other and we can do this."

There was a long pause before Korra said a small, "Okay," Asami hated how much this hurt her. She remembered back when Korra was confined to the wheelchair, and how the nightmares had plagued her sleep even then. It was almost as though they had gotten worse now. Maybe Asami wasn't close enough to her back then to realize how bad they were, or maybe Korra was better at hiding it.

"Talk to me, tell me everything." Asami told her again. She watched as Korra pulled her eyes from her lap and finally looked up and met her girlfriend's eyes again.

"Sometimes they aren't bad. I mean…sometimes I know they aren't real. Those don't bother me much." Her blue eyes wavered before she continued. "Other times I can't tell if it's really happening or not. Spirits, if they were ever real…" She shook her head again and leaned into one of Asami's hands.

"What are they about?" Asami pressed, hoping she wasn't pushing Korra too far.

Korra closed her eyes, a noise leaving the back of her throat as she grits her teeth. She forced back the tears as Asami's thumb brushed against her skin, "This one keeps happening," She told Asami softly, "It hasn't been this bad since after Zaheer. There's someone there but I can't see their face, and they have me. They…they want me to go into the Avatar State, and I won't. I can't because then they would kill me and the cycle would be over…but then…" She paused, taking a shaky breath, "They take you from me. They rip you away and I beg them to stop and to _please_ just leave you alone but they won't!"

A harsh sob ripped at Korra's chest, and Asami pulled the crying girl tightly to her chest. "I'm right here Korra. They aren't going to take me. I'm safe and that's not going to happen."

"I know but…but if it did I wouldn't be able to-"

"It's not going to okay? It's your mind playing tricks on you. I'm safe and so are you. No one is going to take you away from me and no one is going to take me away from you."

Korra nodded against Asami's chest, sniffling and trying to force herself to stop crying, "I just…it sounds so stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's not stupid. Don't be sorry either." Asami pulled Korra up so she could see her face, "I'm serious."

Korra nodded slowly, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Korra responded.

"Stop it." Asami gave Korra a gentle smile, her heart still hurting deeply for her girlfriend, "I love you Korra. I want nothing more than to help you through this. Just like how you're helping me get through losing my dad. That's what you do for the people you love, you take care of them. You just have to let yourself be taken care of."

Korra gave a small smile, "I love you too and… I'm trying."

"I know you are. I'm so proud of you. This is going to get better, we will figure something out."

"Telling you about it…even though I don't want to, I feel like it makes it easier."

"Easier?"

"You know…that way when I wake up in the middle of the night, I don't have to hide it from you. I don't have to make up some excuse, and I don't have to try and stay awake all night."

"You don't, and I don't want you to ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay," Korra told her. She would try her hardest, even though she hadn't been the best at opening up to people. She didn't know what to say or how to talk. She was thankful that Asami was here, wanting and trying to get Korra to let her in.

"Let's try to get some sleep now." Asami said.

Korra's eyebrows pushed together. The engineer could see the nervousness etched into her face.

"Come here." Asami lay back on the bed and led Korra up next to her. She pulled Korra up against her, laying the Avatar's head against her chest before wrapping her arms around her torso.

Korra relaxed against Asami and snuggled up as close as she could her. Her hands gripped the CEO's nightgown. "Thank you," Her voice was a soft whisper, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy from exhaustion.

"Always Korra,"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be wrapping it up within the next few sections unless I think of anything else to write. The next chapter will be much lighter. Let me know what you think!**

**PxM**


	11. Chapter 11

Asami awoke with Korra wrapped tightly in her arms. She slowly remembered the events of the night before, and subconsciously tightened her grip around her girlfriend, wanting to make sure the girl felt safe and protected. A few moments later the CEO's eyes opened to see the Avatar's deep blue eyes studying her. "How long have you been up?" Asami asked.

"Not too long," She paused, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful and I realized you probably didn't get too much sleep last night."

Asami smiled softly, "I got plenty of sleep, and of course I looked peaceful. I've got you right here in my arms." She squeezed the girl for emphasis.

The younger girl's face turned pink, "Thank you. You're pretty fantastic, you know that?"

"Says the Avatar,"

Korra giggled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty awesome I know."

"Whoa, don't get cocky on me! I mean you aren't _that _great!" Asami joked, raising her eyebrows as her lips turned up in a smile.

"Whatever, you love me." The Avatar gave the engineer a playful shove.

"I do," She quickly retorted.

Korra's face went serious for a moment quickly changing the mood of the conversation, "Thanks," she paused, "For…you know, last night."

Asami pulled Korra against her. The shorter girl found her face in the crook of Asami's neck. "Of course Korra, I'm so happy you finally opened up to me. I know it was hard…but it means a lot to me. I know things are going to get better."

Korra sighed, not sure if what Asami was saying was completely true, but hoping it was. She nuzzled farther into the engineer's neck and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I'm here for you too."

"I know you are." Asami said, "I'm fine though."

"That's what I say too," Korra chuckled softly. She really didn't want to talk about her problems and what she was going through. Her main focus was Asami.

"I know, but I really am. With the things you brought me, and what all you said to me the other night, I really am okay. I'm sure I'll have my bad days now and again. We both will, but I feel a lot better than I did."

Asami let her chin rests on Korra's head, her hands finding their way to Korra's back where they softly traced circles. "Good, if you're okay, I'm okay."

"Not true,"

"Pretty true," Korra pulled herself away so she could look into the girl's eyes, "You're what matters to me."

"Well you matter most to me. So I guess we are even." Asami leaned in and pressed her lips against Korra's. Korra kissed her back passionately. She placed her hands behind Asami's neck and the small of her back and swiftly flipped the girl against her back. Asami yelped in surprise before laughing softly, her hands finding their way to the side of Korra's hips.

Korra pulled away for a moment, looking down at Asami and blushing slightly. The engineer gave her a smirk and pulled her flush against her to kiss her deeply once more.

All of the sudden, the door burst open. Korra would've fallen off the bed in surprise if it weren't for Asami holding her tightly by the waist. Meelo ran into the room yelling "KORRA! ASAMI! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

He spotted the two of them on the bed and inspected them carefully. Korra was now laying half on Asami and half off the mattress and Asami's face was flushed, her eyes darting from side to side in nervousness. "You two are up to somethin' aren't you?!" The young boy walked towards the bed, "Yep, I can see it. I'm watching you!" He pointed at his eyes before pointing at the two girls, "You all better go eat, before I go tell my mom that something is up here."

Korra couldn't tell if Meelo had actually seen the two of them making out on the bed, or if he was just being his normal paranoid self, but either way she scrambled to her feet and pulled Asami up next to her, "Yeah Meelo we're coming." She cleared her throat a few times, "We will meet you in there in just a second…"

"There's no funny business." Asami said quickly, "Just thought I should tell you…"

Korra sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Nope, none at all…"

"Mhm," Meelo said slowly, eyeing the two of them, "That's what you want me to think isn't it?"

Tenzin peered through the doorway just then, nearly groaning his son's name. The Airbending Master couldn't begin to imagine what his son was doing this time.

"Hey Dad! Korra and Asami were up to some 'funny business'! I can feel it!"

Tenzin's eyes widened and his face nearly turned purple, "Wh-What did you say?"

"No!" Korra said quickly, "Tenzin that's not true! He's just being-being Meelo! Nothing happened!"

Tenzin looked at the two girls, his face turning an even darker shade if that were physically possible, "Meelo get out of there _now._"

Meelo groaned, "Fine Dad! I'm just saying, when I stormed in here, Korra looked like she was about to poop her pants she was so nervous!"

"Meelo, you must knock! They are grown women! You can't just walk in on them! They may be doing…adult stuff!" The man rambled, his arms going up in the air to emphasize what he was saying.

"Adult stuff? What's that?" The young boy's eyebrows turned up in confusion.

Tenzin rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he realized this would now have to be explained to the young boy, "Go ask your mother."

"Fine!" The boy stormed out of the room, calling his Mother's name and loudly asking, "What are _adult_ things that Asami and Korra can do?!"

Tenzin shyly waved at the two girls, speaking a quick, "Carry on," before slipping out of the room. Asami was left with her mouth agape and her eyes wide in embarrassment. Korra quickly stormed out of the room, screaming, "WE WERE NOT DOING ADULT THINGS! MEELO STOP IT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SAYING THAT!"

The morning was interesting to say the least.

**Okay! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer to post. I was feeling like being a little fluffy and this is what came out! Let me know what you all think. If you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters please let me know! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks! **

**PxM**


End file.
